


3 people to lean on, 1 person to love

by Caden_rose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Good Friend Tina Chen, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt Gavin Reed, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caden_rose/pseuds/Caden_rose
Summary: Gavin gets shot on a mission and thinks back on how the people he cares about helped him. This is my first fic, I had to write a short fiction story so I wrote about my 2 favorite idiots!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	3 people to lean on, 1 person to love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so feel free to leave suggestion sorry it's short! I'm working on a longer story at the moment!

Three people, the only people he had built a relationship with. These three people went through his head as the gun-shot rang out. Each of them had helped Gavin get through the last few years of his life. Tina had stuck with him through every messed up relationship, had helped him get off the ground after he had a breakdown. He confided in her; she made him laugh. She was a sister to him. Then there was Mocha, his 3 year old tabby cat. He wasn’t exactly a person but he was just as important to Gavin. Mocha would always comfort him after a long day of work. When a case he was working on just got too stressful.  
And then there was the one person he was too afraid to lose. Richard, his partner of now 2 years. Richard came to the Detroit police department 2 years ago, Gavin was not happy about getting a partner, no one ever stayed. Everyone got too annoyed by his attitude that they changed partners. That was until Richard. He forced his way into Gavin’s life like it was black friday at the mall. He met each of Gavin’s sarcastic comments with one of his own. They solved cases at record speeds, they worked incredibly together. They soon became friends, and after the first hurdle Richard quickly became the most important person in Gavin’s life. 

He wasn't ready to leave him, not yet. Gavin felt his body thud to the ground, he had been shot in the side. Within seconds Richard dropped to his knees letting the suspect get away, Gavin was more important. He took off his jacket and wrapped it tightly around gavin’s side. The wound did look fatal, Richard was relieved at that. Gavin reached up to put a hand on Richards face. He was crying. Richard didn’t even notice his own tears falling until Gavin brushed them away.  
“I’ll be okay Rich, I promise I won’t leave you”.  
“Gav I- I can’t lose you.” He said through tears “I just can’t I haven’t even told you- told you that-” he couldn’t finish before the paramedics rushed over, they both knew what he wanted to say.  
Richard road in the ambulance with Gavin and waited all night while he was in surgery. When he was finally allowed to see him he burst through the door, tear stained eyes. Seeing Richard, Gavin smiled. Richard hurriedly walked to his bedside and placed a gentle kiss on gavin’s forehead. “Thank god you’re okay Gavin, I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost you. I love you so much”. With that Gavin chuckled “I love you too Rich”. With that the most important person in his life grew closer, for the first time in years Gavin was at peace.


End file.
